ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
No Name
"''A bleeder like you, could never have a chance against the superior race. We all are born for a purpose, we Super Mutants... We were born to clean the world from a radroach called 'Human'! Now come... Amuse me" '' — No Name No Name (Also known as Chief Nome) is a remnant of the Master's Army and a current leader of a Super Mutant tribe. Background Year 2161 It was unknown about No Name's past, except for that his name was Toby and he was originaly an outcast of a tribe, but it is said that he gave himself up to the Master "for the greater good". He quickly earned a reputation among the other Nightkins, quickly earning a title. As "Mean and Silent" continued his daily mutant life, raiding, kidnapping and killing bleeders. Year 2162 After the defeat of the Master, No Name decided to gather his own followers of mutants and wander the wastes. When the Brotherhood Of Steel hunted them down one by one, the mutants had to escape into hiding, but it wasn't safer down there, they encountered a nest of fire ants and got into a rough and deadly battle. No Name ended up alone, tired & wounded. He managed to slay all the mutated ants, and settled down in the nest with enough food to survive in weeks. June, 9, 2247 After weeks of wandering the wastes, No Name had visited many locations... Such as the Commonwealth, the Capital Wasteland and finally ended up in Nevada. Gathering Super Mutants followers from the Capital Wasteland and the Commonwealth he founded their own tribe of mutants. No Name wasn't used to his new brothers, their way of handling bleeders such as decorating their surroundings with meat bags & skulls. But in time he learned their way of thinking, living & fighting. He was more cunning than the other Super Mutants, so they respected him and gave him leadership. As the tribe found the pre-war Greech Air Force Base in Indian Springs they started building a wall of concrete around the entire Force Base. No Name felt powerful, he felt the sweet taste of building a nation and he got an idea, the perfect idea: To finish what the Master started. The New Army At the start of year 2252 the wall was finished and the Super Mutants had formed an civilization inside the Greech Air Force Base, currently known as the Mutant Castle. His bands of super mutants started raiding towns, settlements and villages, kidnapping humans & stealing weapons. When scouting west, the super mutants discovered an abandoned Enclave bunker filled with barrels of F.E.V Vats. They brought the barrels to No Name who was stunned by the sight of what turned him into what he is now. As he tried his best to describe about the effect of the Vats to the slightly intelligent Super Mutants, they understood his order to dip the captured bleeders in the vats. As they did, the humans slowly transformed into Mariposa Super Mutants, which was a huge process for No Name's tribe. Appearance No Name have the same appearance as Super Mutants, bulky and tall. As a Nightkin his usage of Sealth Boy have effected his skin color to Dark blue, he wears a red scarf togheter with a tribal looking outfit of smooth light brown leather. Past year 2247 he decorates his outfit with skulls of humans and a stop sign strapped onto his right arm as a makeshift shield. Quotes "As a great man once said: I see humans, but no humanity. What we Mutants are doing is the right thing to do." -No Name being philosofical "Human! You'll die, you get the honor to become a feast for my Brothers!" -No Name engaging in battle "Aveeee Dominus..." -No Name at death Theme Music Mutant Massacre __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Super Mutant